


Massage

by HeathenVampires



Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [16]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Its probably awkward, Massage!Therapist Astrid, Modern, Oiled up Hiccup, Slippery sexy times, but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Astrid struggles to control her attraction to a regular customer. And fails.





	Massage

 

**Modern AU (shocker I know). Hiccup has a fortnightly massage and the woman who does it has a favourite customer... No points for guessing who.**

**Pervstrid!**

-HTTYD-

"Ok Astrid. You can do this. You can go in and rub his naked body, then leave."

This was a recurring pep talk of Astrid's to herself. As a licensed massage therapist, she was consummately professional, focusing on relieving people's pain and tension, nothing more. Some had been attractive specimens, she admitted. Some had asked for more than the massage; Astrid dropped them as customers instantly and warned anyone she knew in the industry about them.

But  _nobody_  had ever tested her like the customer she was on her way to visit. Working in peoples homes came with risks, but Astrid could take care of herself and for some, they could only relax in familiar surroundings. Or couldn't always make it to a massage clinic. So she did home calls. Shouldering her table, Astrid grabbed her bag of tricks - oils and scented candles that aided relaxation - and locked her car, headed up to the front door. Knocked.

"Astrid! I was beginning to worry you weren't coming."

Gods, he was beautiful. Sharp jaw and green eyes, perpetually messy hair that Astrid ached to bury her hands in. And his  _body..._  lean and wiry, absolutely, but Astrid would happily touch him all over for free. Shaking off the inappropriate thoughts and focusing on professionalism, Astrid smiled.

"I would have called. Shall we?"

He opened the door fully, stepped back so Astrid could enter his home properly. Hiccup wasn't medically ill per se, but he suffered from stress and anxiety and they caused him muscle pains, and massage was an excellent non-pharmaceutical remedy.

"I know I don't normally ask, but would you mind massaging my leg today?"

Oh, yeah. He wore a prosthetic leg too, something that was the bane of Astrid's life for about five seconds as he never took it off and it was difficult to position on the table, the foot didn't behave like his organic limb.

"I've never had a problem with that, you asked me not to."

Hiccup nodded, rubbing at his knee while Astrid unfolded her table and started placing her candles - on safe plates - in practiced places.

"It's real stiff and sore today."

_Let me help! No Astrid, behave._

She lit the three candles, smiled to herself as soft aromas filled the air around them. They weren't strictly necessary, but Astrid liked to think they helped her give a better experience than others. Hiccup certainly seemed to enjoy it, paid for Astrid to come and slather his body in oil twice a month.

"Then take off your leg when you get on the table."

"You don't mind?"

Astrid shook her head, smiled encouragingly at him as Hiccup stood up, began unbuttoning his shirt. To distract herself from staring hungrily at him, Astrid started picking out the oils she wanted.

"You want a scent or just the standard massage oil?"

"Standard is fine, the candle smell is nice as is."

When she glanced back, Hiccup was shirtless, working on the buttons of his bottoms. He'd originally worn boxers, but when Astrid assured him getting erections was a common occurrence that she didn't really pay it mind (a  _lie_  when it came to Hiccup, but still), he admitted it was relief to not try and get the massage oil stains out of his boxers. And Astrid got to see him naked.

Gods, he had an incredible ass. That she was  _paid_  to touch. She did her absolute best not to enjoy it, but it was difficult to ignore the plush curve. Hiccup sat on the massage table, reaching for his prosthesis with the towel over his lap.

"Will you be ok to hand me back my leg when we're done? I won't be able to reach from the table myself."

He looked so worried, bless his soul. Astrid would happily reach anything for him if he asked in that low, gravelly voice he got at the end of a massage.

"Sure."

Hiccup smiled shyly, detaching his leg and Astrid would not deny it was a slightly strange thing to see for the first time. But the initial surprise passed, and Hiccup looked relieved Astrid didn't look disgusted or repulsed. Swung himself around on the table, crawled up to rest his head in the donut and Astrid allowed herself a brief glimpse of that gorgeous butt before she covered him with the towel again.

"Ok then. You ready?"

"Mhmm."

Astrid put a couple of little hand towels down for when she needed to wipe her hands, then flipped open a bottle of oil and began gently warming it in her hands. Taking a few deep breaths, Astrid braced herself and reached down to touch him. His skin was so  _hot,_  smooth save for a few scars and a little mole on his shoulder. The oil practically melted upon contact, making it easy for her hands to slide along his back.

"Always so tense."

"That's what I pay you for isn't it? Easing my stiffness?"

Ohh, he got mouthy when he was softening beneath her hands. Well.  _Some_  of him was softening. Other parts were waking up, Astrid knew. When he rolled over to have her massage his chest, the towel would tent. Sometimes the swollen purple head of his erection would lay against his slick belly, and it would take all of Astrid's professional self-control to simply tug up the towel a couple of inches. Hiccup flushed if he noticed, but often by then he was malleable and relaxed enough to not quite be aware.

"You can still help by staying soft and relaxed."

Hiccup chuckled, taking a few deep breaths as Astrid applied pressure to the knots in his neck muscles. It was one of his worst spots; she often checked it after massaging the rest of him to ensure he hadn't tensed up there again. Satisfied as he let out a long, low groan of satisfaction that absolutely did  _not_  make heat curl in Astrid's belly, she moved on to the bulk of his shoulders.

Vaguely wondered if Hiccup would notice Astrid climbing on top of him and using her entire body to rub his instead of her hands.

She was pretty sure her job wasn't supposed to leave her flustered, damp between her thighs and picturing things that would definitely get her license pulled.

"Ah, bit harder there."

Astrid complied, pressed a little firmer down and Hiccup groaned again. Gods it was indecent how appealing he could be simply lying there while Astrid did things she had been taught how to stay somewhat detached from. It was intimate, and like a counsellor or doctor, licensed massage therapists were told not to get attached - especially with the whole no clothing thing. Intensely personal for many.

Hiccup let out soft groans, grunted and twitched when Astrid massaged away the knots of tension in his upper back. The lower back was easier as he relaxed, but meant Astrid was veering dangerously close to his cute little butt.

"Is it ok if I lift up your towel?"

"Nothing you haven't seen before right?"

Astrid lifted the towel, began working the very base of his spine and Hiccup groaned again, sent fresh heat slicing clean through Astrid. Trying to think of unsexy things was impossible when faced with the most fantastic butt in all the land. Seriously, how did he do that? She wondered if he did squats with his prosthetic leg. It seemed rude to ask.

Resisting the urge to just grab handfuls of it and  _squeeze,_ Astrid maintained her professionalism (just about) and moved on to his legs. She focused on the full organic first; the more relaxed he was when she touched his amputation, the better. His thighs were taut, solid muscle despite his occasional complaints about feeling scrawny. Astrid had to restrain herself from offering to show him how strong  _her_  thighs might be... wrapped around his face.

"Don't go tensing up on me now ok? You'll ruin all my hard work."

"I'll do my best."

The amputation site was surprisingly neat, some scars from the initial injury evident but Astrid had never seen those, they were always hidden by his prosthetic sock.

"Let me know if I'm being too rough, yeah?"

"Uh huh."

Astrid added a little fresh oil to her hands, warmed it and placed her fingers on the back of his thigh. He tensed slightly, but relaxed under her fingers and Astrid made her way there slowly, working his tension away gently until she reached the bottom of his stump. He was tense again, but Astrid just slowly kept going and whatever happened between her hands and his head, it worked as he all but melted into the table.

"Gods I should have let you do this sooner, that is  _amazing."_

"Well, now you know for next time. Roll over for me?"

Hiccup was clearly used to turning himself over without his leg, but on a bed he couldn't easily fall off of. It took him a minute to manage on her table, but when he laid on his back Astrid was still faced with his erection and it took her longer than it really ought to to cover him with the towel. His front was equally lean, stomach shadowed with muscles that flexed lightly but nobody was liable to call him 'buff'.

After the first time Astrid massaged his chest and discovered touching his nipples gave... a reaction, she had avoided the area since and Hiccup didn't bring it up. As she slid her hands across his chest, contemplating how it was equal parts amazing and cruel she got paid to do this to him, Astrid's fingers slipped across his nipple and Hiccup gasped in surprise, lower body shifting.

"Sorry!"

"S'ok. Accident."

His pupils were dilated when Astrid looked down at him, neck and chest lightly flushed but after a few beats he closed his eyes again, relaxed into the rubbing motions over his torso, down to his stomach. The towel quivered, tenting over him and Astrid bit her lip, cursing that it was against many many rules for her to offer to ease  _that_  tension.

When she reached his amputation site this time, he barely even seemed to notice except to relax further as Astrid massaged it, worked away what felt like  _years_  of knots upon knots there. Towel still notably covering his erection, Astrid took a step back before she mounted him.

"All done."

"Gods, I feel amazing. I didn't realise how much tension I carried until you started making it go away."

Smiling, Astrid moved to pick up her towel and wipe her hands. Hiccup shuffled slightly as he sat up, towel carefully arranged over his lap. He was still fairly modest, even if he accepted it happened and that Astrid wasn't horrified by physiology.

"You ok?"

"Can you uh, hand me my leg?"

"Oh gods, sorry. I forgot."

Hustling to hand it over quick, Astrid watched him roll the sock over his stump before reattaching his prosthetic limb. Then he stood up, holding the towel over his groin and tapping his metallic limb against the ground.

"So, what do you have planned for the rest of the day to undo all my good work?"

He chuckled, shook his head. Astrid tried not to drool at how his oiled body caught the candlelight.

"Nothing! I have you here on my day off to enjoy the relaxation fully. My only plan is... never mind."

Astrid cocked her head, curious.

"What's your plan?"

"Nothing!"

"If it's nothing, then tell me."

Hiccup looked away, shrugging awkwardly.

"I have a thing I gotta... deal with."

Astrid took a minute, then realised he was waiting for her to leave so he could take care of his erection. If only she could help.

"Need a hand?"

Oh gods. Astrid had actually just said that. Hiccup was as surprised as she was, judging by the widening of his eyes and stammered response.

"I-I uh, I mean that's n-not"

Backtracking immediately, Astrid shrugged and grinned as though it wasn't a  _mortifying_  slip of the tongue.

"It was a joke. Easing... stiffness and all."

"Oh."

If Astrid didn't know better, she would say Hiccup looked  _disappointed._ Of course, he could just be uncomfortable.

"Now  _I'm_ undoing my hard work by making you tense. Relax Hiccup. Or I'll have to come back over there and start again."

"Sorry."

"That is" Astrid decided to throw caution to the wind, pushed by her own arousal "you were going to say  _yes?_ "

Hiccup's eyes widened further, cheeks flushing and he didn't seem quite able to form words for a minute or two.

"A-and if I was?"

He was usually fairly quiet and shy, so for him to say that aloud was quite something. Astrid opted to reward his bravery, stepping closer and running her hand down his oiled abdomen to pick up the slick on her fingers.

"Then I'd tell you to drop the towel."

Hiccup's breath hitched. Astrid could hear her own heartbeat.

The towel fell.

He shivered as her fingers circled him, still looking at his face to watch thin lips part on a low gasp. Then she allowed herself to look down, seeing Hiccup thick and flushed with blood and need, hot in her hand as she slid oiled fingers along his shaft. He twitched against her palm, bucked and the massage oil served as an effective lubricant to let his cock slide into her grip.

He hesitated at first, but Hiccup seemed to find his nerve and Astrid felt curious lips against her own when she lifted her head back up to see his face. In joyous disbelief that this was really happening, Astrid kissed him back for a glorious few seconds, still pumping her hand and tasting his soft sounds.

Then pulled away, leaving Hiccup looking rather distressed.

"Was that wrong? I'm sorry!"

Astrid shook her head, winked.

"I just don't want to get oil on my clothes."

He frowned, then his face cleared at the implication and he made no attempt to pretend he wasn't going to watch her undress. Astrid stripped her t-shirt off with no preamble, greatly enjoying the way his eyes dropped to her chest. She dropped her bottoms equally quickly, then eyed Hiccup as his gaze roved her body.

"I must be dreaming... ow!"

"Not dreaming."

Astrid grinned as she pinched his arm, watched him jump in surprise as she did so. Her bra was lace and silk; she couldn't help but dress up beneath her clothes for Hiccup's appointments, inappropriate as it was for her to encourage herself.

His cock was still flushed and ruddy, oil an appealing shine as Astrid contemplated her options for the guy with a prosthetic; she wasn't sure whether certain positions would be a struggle for him.

"What's wrong?"

Astrid had been quiet in thought for a second too long and he was getting notably nervous.

"Thinking my table isn't strong enough for this. Where's your bedroom?"

Hiccup pointed; he had a  _downstairs bedroom._  It was excellent news to her. Astrid held up a hand, blew out the candles still burning lest she burn down his house, then grabbed her oil bottle and his hand before dragging him along still deliciously naked. He agreeably sat on the edge of his perfectly made bed, looked up as Astrid unhooked her bra and dropped it to the side.

"I'm still a little confused."

He wasn't so confused he stopped Astrid wrapping her hand around his cock again, massaging the terribly stiff body part and smirking as he gasped and bucked. His eyes were rather occupied with her chest, pupils blown with want. For all his awkwardness, Hiccup was clearly more than willing.

It wasn't like they were strangers either; she'd seen him naked multiple times, touched his body pretty much all over.

"About?"

"T-this! I mean, this isn't part of the usual service."

Astrid felt a smirk turn up the side of her mouth, not even leaving when Hiccup kissed her again, pulled her to the bed carefully with a hand on her lower back.

"Special bonus just for you."

"N-not complaining" he whimpered so wonderfully when Astrid stroked just below the head of his cock "but w-why me?"

Astrid bit at his jaw, ran her tongue over to soothe the sting.

"Because I've been fighting not to climb on that table and fuck you stupid every time I come over."

Hiccup whined, captured her mouth again and bucked into her grip.

"It wasn't the massage, it was  _you."_

Grinning triumphantly, Astrid pushed him down on his back, grabbed the oil bottle from the bed and prepared to satisfy a rampant fantasy of hers. Hiccup watched, open mouthed, as Astrid poured oil into her hand, spreading it across both palms before beginning to massage her own chest. Oiled fingers over sensitive nipples brought them to hard peaks, the slick slide pleasurable in itself but Astrid had other plans for the slip-n-slide she was making of her body.

"Move up a little?"

Hiccup obeyed immediately, dragging himself up by his elbows as precum leaked from his cock, telling how desperately aroused he was. Astrid crawled along his body, dragged her tongue along the underside of his shaft and he made the most incredible sound of aroused surprise. She held his gaze as she suckled his tip. Astrid had been fantasizing about having him for months now, intended to enjoy every second, see every response.

When his cock was wet with her saliva, shiny like the oil still covering his body and now hers, Astrid shoved his legs apart and kneeled between them, enjoying Hiccup's stunned face as she wrapped oiled breasts around his pulsing erection.

"Every time you turned over it was all I could do not to just jump on you."

Oh, it felt as hot as she had hoped.  _Literally;_  his cock burned against her chest and his moans melted against her ears. Astrid pushed them closer together, glad to see him joining in as he began thrusting up against her, growling in a way that made her wetter when she managed to lean down and tongue his tip on each thrust up.

"Lie on your back."

Gods, his voice was lower, heavier than usual and Astrid just about came hearing it. Reluctantly releasing his cock, Astrid climbed up the bed and laid down, oil running down her stomach as Hiccup straddled her chest and resumed fucking into plush mounds of willing flesh, face taut with pleasure and determination as he leant over, gripping his headboard for purchase with one hand while the other reached down to tweak her nipple.

"Astrid, you have no idea how many times I pictured you like this."

Astrid could only moan in response as he toyed with her, fighting to keep her eyes open and watch him devolve from shy and quiet to  _Hel yes_ in the heat of the moment. Her trademark oil kept everything smooth and sliding, left Hiccup bucking helplessly against her with increasingly weak, tight whines and hot strokes until he pulled back, came with a low cry over her stomach and chest.

"F-fuck!"

If she never had him in an intimate position ever again, Astrid was still certain she would remember  _that_  sound of him cursing, his come burning into her flushed skin and his fingers still tight on her nipple. Panting and gasping, Hiccup was all oily and shiny in ways Astrid enjoyed immensely, wiry muscles flexing as he slowly caught his breath.

He moved off of her, laying on his back and Astrid had a fleeting sense of disappointment that he was already dropping. Instead, he turned toward her,  _obscene_  smirk on his mouth.

"My turn to live out a fantasy. Come here?"

It took Astrid a minute to understand in her mind-numbing haze of arousal, but once she took her (utterly ruined) underwear off she let Hiccup guide her to straddle him, hands on her ass and green eyes between damp thighs. Even as he pulled her closer to his mouth, Astrid had a brief ' _is this really happening'_ moment, but then a hot tongue was flicking across her clit and her brain went blissfully blank.

Her favourite position and Astrid hadn't experienced it for  **far**  too long, felt Hiccup's tongue probe her, tasting and sucking and kissing messily at needy skin. He groaned against her, filthy and hungry and Astrid wondered where  _this_ Hiccup brimming with raw sexuality had been hiding, just waiting to reduce Astrid to a quivering wreck.

Trembling, bucking, clutching desperately at his headboard to try and stay upright, Astrid twisted and moaned having long lost any semblance of shame or care for the sounds she made. Fuck he was good with his tongue to match her being good with her hands.

Climbing the steps to Valhalla on his tongue, Astrid felt her thighs tighten against his face and arched her back, letting the pleasure consume her and quaking against him. She heard Hiccup growl as she came on his eager mouth, spasming as Hiccup lapped up the wetness of her climax with no signs of slowing down until she begged weakly for him to stop.

"Gods Hiccup..."

Was all Astrid could muster as he helped her down, kissing softly at her quivering thigh before pulling away to wipe his mouth and lick his lips. Astrid flopped, boneless on his bed and watched him watch her, cock straining hard over his belly again and Astrid felt herself clench, wanting. Then something occurred to her as she eyed his shiny skin.

"Houston, we have a problem."

Hiccup frowned, pushing himself into a seated position.

"What?"

"Massage oil isn't condom safe."

She watched his face, determined that Hiccup looked surprisingly happy for a guy she had just told they weren't going to be having sex.

"I have never been so glad to be allergic to latex."

"Excuse me?"

Hiccup winked, leaning to his bedside table and pulling out familiar foil squares.

"Polyurethane condoms. For latex allergy sufferers. As a bonus? Oil safe."

Astrid sat up, unsure how she had gone so long as a massage therapist and never learning that tidbit of information.

"Really?"

Hiccup nodded, then his face clouded slightly.

"Of course, if that was actually you saying you didn't want to have sex-"

"No no! I do!"

Wow, when did she start sounding so eager? Hiccup didn't seem to mind, tossing the condom to the bed and reaching across to kiss her. As they rolled and groped, Hiccup breathed the words against her ear while slick torsos slid against each other, her hand roaming his oiled back.

"Gotta say, wasn't expecting this when I woke up this morning."

Astrid leant up, kissed him in turn.

"Me either. Not complaining. You gonna put that on or shall we start on a jigsaw?"

"Mouthy aren't we?"

Astrid winked.

"You ain't seen nothing yet."

Hiccup didn't waste any further time sheathing his cock; Astrid eyed the latex-free condom and the thin, transparent appearance as he rolled it over his shaft.

"Promise it's as safe as latex, more so for me. But if you aren't sure, we don't have to?"

Astrid realised she was being silly, trusting in his genuine eyes as Hiccup offered to pass on sex if Astrid wasn't comfortable with his condom choice.

"Just looks different to what I'm used to. Get over here and fuck me!"

Hiccup shook his head, smirking. Seriously, where had this guy been hiding?

"You get over here and fuck  _me._ Like you wanted to on the table."

Ohhh, this boy was in trouble. Astrid didn't need asking twice, climbing over lean hips and running her hands over his soft skin, the oil on her hands and his stomach melding for an easy slide from navel to sternum. He guided himself; Astrid took him with ease, wet and lax with her previous climax.

"Uhhhh..."

Astrid couldn't suppress a sound as she sank down considerable girth, feeling his heat burn through the condom. He was no better, guttural grunts escaping parted lips as Astrid quivered around him, trying to mould to the person now inside her. Hiccup looked up at her for a minute, stare oddly intense before he reached up, tugged the scrunchie from her hair and smiled as her braid fell out.

"What was that for?"

"Curiosity. It's every bit as hot as I expected it to look."

Wanting to ensure Hiccup got as much out of this as she did, Astrid leant forward to let her now loose hair fall over her shoulders, frame her face and Hiccup seemed to want to watch that as much as he did her breasts swaying with her motions. Her hair was long enough to drape across her chest anyway, so the view became one and the same as Astrid began to move atop him.

The look in his eyes was one of awe, though lust wasn't anywhere near absent either as Astrid worked her thighs, pushed herself up before dropping back down the length of him. Hiccup cupped her ass, squeezing with oiled hands before sliding around her hips to come up for her slick chest. The oil had started to cool, and Hiccup's hot hands on her cool nipples were almost  _too_ good, the sensation making her squeeze at his shaft.

The choked moan that earned her made Astrid do it again. Hiccup gripped her hips, shot her warning look that contained little venom and much heat.

"If you keep  _that_  up, this will be over disappointingly soon."

Astrid almost decided to, just to watch him fall apart in a mesmerising wave of sensations, but she had waited and wanted for this for so long. She dared not waste it.

"I'll be good."

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow, rocking his hips up into her and watching avidly for Astrid's every response, every tremor and gasp and tightening grip. Astrid continued to move herself, reveling in the way pleasure pierced her, the way Hiccup's cock pressed against that hidden spot within on each of their mutual thrusts.

His awe had quieted him, but desire soon loosened his tongue and Hiccup began to encourage her to move faster, bounce herself harder on his cock and Astrid was powerless to deny her identical want. The oil and sweat and Hiccup's come still on her grew chilled by the air, only to meet the blazing inferno that was her body. Riding him harder, Astrid felt that shattering experience wind tighter in her gut, demanding more to allow her the feeling.

Hiccup thumbed a nipple, squeezed her breast and Astrid keened, shook against him. When his fingers dragged through the mess on her front, she realised his goal and still convulsed like fingers on her clit delivered an electric shock. He rubbed and pressed until Astrid responded how he wanted, everything building and burning low in her belly as Hiccup picked up more speed, thrust deeper inside her.

The peak was everything her fantasies had wanted, tearing through Astrid like lightening to her nervous system. She felt tingles down to the tips of her fingers, her toes. Hiccup kept stroking to carry her through, only stopping when Astrid fell limp against him, spent. Barely noticed him tumbling her to the bed.

Somewhere in her personal earthquake, Hiccup had reached the apex of his own journey to Valhalla, a fact bolstered by the filled (and unbroken! she noticed) condom he removed, wrapped in a tissue and tossed toward the bin. Astrid didn't need persuading to crawl back in close, to kiss maddeningly tempting lips.

"So..." Hiccup finally spoke after several minutes exchanging lazy kisses "does this mean I need to find a new massage therapist?"

Astrid hummed in thought to herself, then shook her head and slid her leg across his.

"No. Just means you'll be paying me in sexual favours from now on."

-HTTYD-

**At last! A Hiccstrid one shot.**

**But seriously, don't use any oil based lubricant on a latex condom.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
